Through the Storm
by Suzuka Daidouji
Summary: 5 years after being bounded as a husband and wife, their complicated life has just began. Good thing is, Korra gets an advice from the right person at that moment.


Disclaimer: Korra is Bryke's. Not mine.

Summary: 5 years after being bounded as a husband and wife, their complicated life has just began. Good thing is, Korra gets an advice from the right person at that moment.

A/N: WAAAAAAAAAH what did I do? Did i just wrote Makorra family? Hahaha yesss I did and I'm sorry if my English is sucks ;;A;; hope you all can enjoy it ^^ if there's grammar errors or typos please let me know okay? :3

* * *

"I can't believe it. I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!" Korra whined towards Pema who's laying Rohan gently on the rib. "Shhh." She raised her forefinger to her mouth. "Rohan is just asleep. You don't wanna wake him, do you?" she smiled as Korra nods and looks down at the ground, ashamed for what she did.

"Sorry, Pema. I just don't know who else I can share this... this problem.." Pema laughed. "Oh, Korra. Of course you can share your story with me. Just don't share it here. Let's go outside." Pema leads her to come with her and she begin to start her story.

Well, their story.

* * *

Flashback..

"_I'm home.." Mako's tired form appeared in the doorway._

"_Welcome home, Mako." an equally tired-faced avatar greeted him and gives him a kiss on the cheek._

"_Hello, Korra. So, how's my son?" he began to rubbed his hands to her swollen belly. Korra smiled. _

_"He's doing okay, I think. Listen, I know you're tired but... Kirei wants to drink some milk .. and we kinda .. out of milk right now. Can you please buy it?" Korra knew that usually he'd just nodded and went to the store, but not this time. What she didn't expect, that his anger raised so suddenly._

_First thing that caught her attention was his glare. How dare he glared at her like that?_

"_Didn't you see I was JUST get here and all you asked me was a milk?" Korra's eyes went wide in shock._

"_Well I didn't. Your daughter did. And if.."_

"_HA! So you're using our daughter as your shield now?"_

"_Agni, no! Mako, listen to me, if you tired, I understand, I'll just tell Kirei that.."_

"_Why didn't you go there by yourself?" his harsh tone sent her patience out of limit._

"_WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING TO YOU? DO YOU REALIZED THAT I'M PREGNANT? I'M 8 MONTHS PREGNANT NOW, YOU IDIOT!"_

_She glared at him, and took a breath. "AND TO MAKE IT CLEAR, I CAN'T EVEN STAND PROPERLY BECAUSE THIS DAMN BULGE IN MY STOMACH ANNOYS ME AND I MUST KEEP MY JOB AS AN AVATAR. DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH, CITY BOY?"_

_ she stomped out of the room and before she closed the door she whispered, "I want o clear my mind for awhile. Don't follow me or I'll kick your ass so you'll dissapear from my sight." And just like that, Mako was left, stunned._

End of Flashback.

* * *

"Spirits, Pema, I even cursed my own baby, my unborn child.." she wiped her tears in frustation. "Do you always fight with Tenzin?" Pema looks at her with symphaty.

"Korra, you didn't curse your baby, you were cursing your belly that's all." She tries to be funny to cool the atmosphere. "And... well, yes of course I've fought with Tenzin. Multiple times, actually. And that's normal since we have different opinions, and different solutions for every problems we faced. But that's the function of family, right? Tries to listen, give an opinion and gather it so you can solve the problem easily. And for your case, hmm.. I think you both should talk." Pema smiled at her and give her a knowing look.

"It's not hard to apologize, isn't it?"

"But he started it.."

"Even if he's at fault, Korra. Maybe you should think that sometimes you're hurting him too?" Korra thinks and finally, she nods weakly. "Yeah, I've sent him into troubles.. many times."

"See? You both have to open your minds and talk. Now go and talk to him."

"But what if he don't want to accept my apology?"

"That's nonsense. If he loves you so much he'll accept your apology, he'll even ask for your forgiveness as well. And we all know how much he loves you." She reassures Korra and softly touches her shoulder. Korra nods and says,

"Alright. Thanks for the advice, Pema." And she's gone. Gone to see her husband.

Mako still sits in the middle of their room, still stuned with moith half agape. He didn't know his wife would be angry like that.

'_Oh, shoot,'_ he thought to himself. _'I'm dead meat! Such an idiot. Dammit, I must apologize to her and...'_ his thought stops when the door opened. And the figure of his beautiful, and very pregnant wife, appear before his eyes.

"Korra, let me explain.." he watches as Korra stared at him, with unreadable expression. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm so sorry I'm yelling at you. I just.. so tired. And I feel so stupid for arguing with you over this stupid matter.." he scratch his head. Korra's voice rang to his head. "And you think I'm not tired? Are you a fool?"

"No, of course I know! We're equally wiped out , that's why I want to apologize to you, Im so selfish.. I just wanna say I love you.. I love you and I don't want our marriage to fall apart.."

Korra can't take this anymore. So she hugs him an whispered softly to his ear. "I should apologize too. I'm so sorry I yelled at you. My hormones take over, and you made me angry. So I'm sorry. I love you too, Mako."

They hug and enjoy the peace for awhile, until their 5 years old daughter, Kirei, wakes up and runs to them.

"Mommy, Daddy? What's wrong?" she rubbed her sleepy eyes. Mako smiled at her.

"Nothing is wrong, my little princess." He kissed her cheeks soundly.

"Daddy!" she giggles and plays with her father for awhile, with Korra watching them from behind. A smile on her lips.

"So, still want to drink a milk, Kirei?" Korra asked.

"Yeesss."

"Hmmm." Mako looks at her and Korra. "How about we go to the store together?" his smile grew wider as daughter's amber eyes blinking at him with enthusiasm. "YAY! I LOVE YOU DADDY, MOMMY!" Korra rolled her eyes and smirks at her daughter. "Oh so now you love me?" Kirei pouts. "I always love you, mom." At her response, Korra laughs.

"I know. I love you too, honey."

Taking her hands, together Korra, Mako and Kirei walk to the store.

"Kirei, don't go too far okay? Just get the milk and come back here. Daddy has to help your mom walking." Mako said as he grabs Korra's shoulder and Korra smacked him playfully. "I'm not that helpless Mako. I'm not weak and I'm capable to walk bymyself now.."

"No. I don't wanna take a risk. Besides, our son is in there." He pointed at her stomach and rubs it gently. "Hello there, little one. I hope I can see you sooner."

Mako talks with Korra silently as Kirei wanders around the store."We're gonna be alright. We're good parents, aren't we?" Korra chuckled and kiss his lips slowly.

"Yeah, we are."

* * *

Oh God, this is painfully long ;;A;;

So! That's all, thanks for reading and tell me what you think :3


End file.
